grojband legends of awesomeness
by the over healer
Summary: kin did it again he build a machine that will permitly link two dimensions together and the band gone there to the world based on agent china where they meet po the dragon warrior and the furious five but trina follow them and went to the mysterious room where the yin yang mirror was and plit into two, the nice one went to see her brother, the evil one build an army of villains.
1. dimensional collection

**This will be a best birthday party for both katrina riffin and lord lover.**


	2. meeting po and the furious five

**This will be a best birthday party for both katrina riffin and lord lover.**


	3. mirror 's magical yin yang powers

**ultimate am the over healer and I am here to tell you the story but I must tell you that I don't own these shows I'm just telling the story. o.k.? good, now enjoy**

* * *

><p>No ones Pov: lone time ago actually it was about the week ago there is an evil so terrifying, so brutal, so dangerous that few dare to speak his name. the evil called Lord Hater. " I Lord Hater shell rule the galaxy and nobody will stop me." Sade Lord Hater. when he's about to unleashed his army to the unexpected planets there is only one hope to stop him now, and those heroes are Wander and Sylvia " ready wander? ready Sylvia!" Sade both of them. they fought of Hater's watch dogs and robo Haters, making music to cheer everyone up and laugh at him and out side the t.v. both Corey, laney, kin, and kon laughing to but back inside the t.v. Lord Hater looks at the screen and sade " I will get you Wander and Sylvia and your little friends too" and his space ship and fly away and when both wander and Sylvia tell others about Hater's sad beam that will make people fell asleep so the Grojband are not sure what they meant.<p>

Commander peepers Pov: I was looking for new planet for Hater to conger and when we got to the planet called earth we have discovered that there is someone that I more eviler than him when I got to his thrown room and tell him he sade "WHAT? who would dare think that he or she is better then me? Lord Hater the ultimate evil." I look very scared of him I told him that this girl named Trina Riffin is the one that is more than what he is. and he sade" so this Trina Riffin thinks she can steal my title? she will wish that she was never been born" so Lord Hater thinker that there is a way to make him more powerful.

** this song is base off of gloomius maximus song from rolie polie olie the great defender of fun**

* * *

><p>Lord hater:(talking) I will find Trina Riffin and have her dark energy and prove once and for all that I am the<p>

ultimate evil. Hit it Boys!

Hater's minions: (singing) he is most evil in the universe.

Lord Hater: (singing) and I'll feel better when you feel worst.

Hater's Minions: Miss Trina,

Lord Hater: Go away, no one like's you any way.

His Minions: Riffin family.

Hater: not today, cause lord hater is here to stay.

His minions: peacevill.

Hater: such a silly town, I will turn their smiles up side down.

His minions: GaImes, Games.

Hater: no way, cause I never like them any way.

Hater's minions: he is most evil in the universe.

Lord Hater: and I'll feel better when you feel worst.

His minions: Grojband.

hater: no way they are always smell like trash.

His minions: wander and Sylvia.

Hater: oh not them they are always make me itch and scratch.

Hater's minions: he is most evil in the universe.

Lord Hater: and I'll feel better when you feel worst

Hater's minions: he is most evil in the universe.

Lord Hater: and I'll feel better.

His minions: and he'll feel better,

Hater: and I'll feel better when you feel worst.

* * *

><p><strong>what is lord hater up too?<strong>

**what fate that he have instour**** for our heroes?**

**stay toon.**


	4. katrina have some caughting up to do

**Well things are back to normal but now trina is now katrina again**


	5. trina visits Chorh-Gom Prison

**While lord hater is still llooking for trina riffin so he can turn himself Iinto the most powerful villain in the galaxy, wander and Sylvia went to earth and see a brand new people and make new friends meanwhile grojband are getting ready for trina's birthday party that way that she will be very happy so she will be katrina riffin again, but will the two connide? we'll shell see.**

* * *

><p>Lord hater's Pov: I was still don't know where to find her but I will not rest until I will have her and take her dark energy and became unstoppable and no one not even wander and Sylvia can do to stop me. then I just saw them and they are going to earth as well but they don't know what is going to happen yet then I said " commander peepers, get ready to land we need to find her and take her dark energy away."<p>

Then he came in then he said "sir yes sir, oh sir I just need to tell you that we found trina riffin, she's in the city called peaceville". "Exalent, now we will have her and I will be the most powerful villain in the universe then no one can stop me." I said. so we're off to peaceville and hide on top of the mountain to make sure that no one can see us.

corey's pov: I was making a new ideas to make my sister write down new lyrics for my band, but I realized that in two days it'll be her birthday and I do really missed katrina so much secretly that I thought that if we make her a best birthday ever, she will be katrina again. "Guys I just had an even more crazy idea." I said " we'll make trina's birthday ever" then laney said "core I don't think it's a good idea for this I mean that she's our enemy and she was trying to make us look bad. and always making herself look good for Nick Mallory." "look lanes, I know she is bad and never like us but we are the ones that made her that way so if we show her that we are sorry for not letting her joined our band she will go back to being katrina and she will join us and we will be better then ever." I said.

Wander's pov: we were looking for a new planet to see and new friends to meet. me and Sylvia are about to be there, what new adventure we will find? " Hey sylvia look a nice little town let's go down there and check it out" I said "I don't know wander Iits just that whatever the planet we gone to lord hater and his goons always try to get us. she said and I said " don't worry about it there's no way that lord hater will find us so let's go".

* * *

><p><strong>what new adventures will they find? stay tune.<strong>


	6. valley of peace is under attack

**Lord hater now have trina riffin and just** about** to make himself unstoppable.**

* * *

><p>Lord hater's pov: " now trina riffin you will soon know the power of lord hater" I said with the laugh and Trina said " look I don't know why would you like stole me but I don't like it when mina betrayed her loyalty to me. then I said " well that's because she swears her loyalty to me and now your dark energy will be drained out from your body and be put in my budy and I will prove that I am the ultimate evil." and she said "why would like to do it when it is my birthday tomorrow after all." then I siad "I don't care about it any way." She say " why don't you like birthday parties? then I say " they are the bunch of junk." then she say "why would you say siad that?" thin I said " that's because my father never let me hade a birthday party or friends or someone that loves me with all their heart. well if I can't have any of that then no one shell have either not now or ever again." then Trina said "just who do think you are?" than I said " I will tell you who I am or better yet I'll sign it admiral mina and commander peepers the tango if you please".<p>

The song call I, ivin kraink is from teachers pet but different

* * *

><p>I was born with magic powers,That could not be contained<p>

So they tourchered and teased me,And called me insane

It was bad, very bad, Even my dad called me mad!

Any child would go wild from the pain!

Crazed with rage and defiance,

I turned my cerebrum to science.

I tinkered and toiled, recruiting some minions,

And I built this amazing ship with many appliances!

Now the whole universe will see the genius in me,

For I stand on the shoulders of giants! Ha, ha, ha!

I'm the great lord hater Just a man way ahead of his time.

I am better than vader; I'm much hipper than old Dr. Frankenstein.

I'm the great lord hater And you may call me wacko or weird

But you'll have me to thank. With this machine that I've reared

you'll No longer be bad, or mad or be feard.

I'll be more evil, not you weevil,

the universe will all cheer For the genius, which is I lord hater!

* * *

><p>Lord hater's pov: let the operation dark energy transplant begin.<p>

No one's pov: when lord hater's machine was activated the burst of energy was flowing from trina riffin into lord hater and both of them scream and inside of lord hater's head the both personalities are in his subcontrest mind trina said " where are we?" then lord hater said " we're in my mine and now you're not safe here and I will have control of your powers once you're gone." and trina " I don't think so." then they both fight until they start to feust together and they both scream while they're got sucked into the vortex and the cameout the new villain and tokok over loard hater's budy and outside of his head he still screaming while his budy changing the machine exploded then both commander peepers and admiral mina got worried about both them and commander peepers said" lordhater sir, are you okay?" The new villain grab him and said " I am not lord hater any more I am now Lord Traitor and I want you both to take her to my thrown room with me now." and so they did.

Corey's pov: I ran home to tell everyone that lord hater took my sister. and Sylvia said " see wander I told you that bone head would find us here." and wander said " I don't know Sylvia I don't think he would go after us." then I said " I guess that both reasons why my sister is a bad person. Befor all of that she's had the problem with her emotions and she was in love Nick Mallory and well I didn't let her joined the band. that's why I plan on the surprise birthday party for trina and so she can go back to being katrina". Then everyone agrees that we have to save her but laney she didn't see the rreason why we have to save her and she said " look core I don't think that we should save trina because of all the things she done to us is trying tommaking us look bad then I . said " yeah I know but some of that was my fault and I need to save her no matter what." and lansey realize that she's would of been good if it wasn't been for me. and now she now agreed to help so we all went ton Sylvia and in the bubble and went to the earth 's orbit where we face lord hater.

Katrina 's pov: I woke up and I was in my old budy and I was in another cage and when look around I saw lord hater from the show ithat me and my brother watch but he looked so different and junk, and my wonderful brother and his amazing friends came to rescue me with our two favorite heroes wander and Sylvia and corey said " let my sister go lord hater." the lord hater said " it's lord traitor now and you can have your sister back." the Corey said " are you okay trina?" and I said " I'm fine and it's katrina." I was happy to see my brother again but this lord traitor doesn't seem amused and his army starts to attack but my brother remembered the funny gun and making his minions act silly and try it on lord traitor but it didn't work so wander uses tickle feather on him and he laugh and we got off and gone home.


	7. final battle between katrina and trina

**it's just one more day until her birthday. what will our heroes Will do once they meet eeach other? read and find out.**

* * *

><p>lord hater's pov: we went on the planet and hide on top of the mountain next to the little town called peacevill and comander peepers told that this trina riffin is falling in love with Nick Mallory and so I build a mask that will change my self into the boy that she likes and I went out to town and asked her friend mina to help me find her home so i wiill make her the admiral and she agreed so she show me a way there then i told to go to my spaceship at the moutain and i went to her house and said in his rediquist voice " hey trina will you go out with nick?" and she squeals that she's going on the date with her boyfriend unknowing that it is exaly me. and trina said " yes I will go out with you and by away my dorky brother corey is planing on the surprised birthday party and junk. and I said " really? well let's go to the plaice somewhere far away so we will be alone. and she said " of course let's go and maybe we can even you know kiss there." and I said " yeah sure whatever."<p>

Corey's pov: we were almost done with decorations for the birthday party for trina and the two creatures in the bubble came from the other side of the galaxy " hi I'm wander and this is my friend Sylvia." he said " hey there " she said, then I said " hi I'm corey riffin and these are my friends kin, kon and laney." and they greet each other and I wentto see if she's still there and I just realized that she's not there and I went to tell the others that trina is gone and we teamed up to find her.

Trina's pov: I don't believe that I'm finally on the date with nick Mallory and I'm so happy that I might kiss him and my no good brother came and siad " trina what are you doing with nick?" then I said in the angry way "none of your busnis you little pest now leave us alone or els I will -" then for some reason nick siad in the angrier way" enough" the turn in to some skeleton person and I said in the angry way " who are you and how dare to pretend to be nick Mallory." then he said in the angrier way " I am lord hater and I don't like it when there is someone like you, thinks that they can be more eviler then me." And his eyes burst into flames and zapped me with his lightning and corey tries to stop him but failed and the skull brute took me away to his space ship and went to the earth's orbit and junk.

* * *

><p><strong>how will our heroes rescue her from Lord hater and his new admiral? stay tuned<strong>


	8. victory for the new furious five

**This will be a best birthday party for both katrina riffin and lord lover.**


End file.
